warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MachineClan
Owned by 4pinkbear. It is now accepting new cats. To join this clan, please leave your information and cats on the talkpage and wait for approval, please. Broken down vehicles, hidden deep in the forest, home these strange cats. Yet these cats would've been loyal... if the Dark Forest hadn't kidnapped them. Some of these cats are kits deep inside, who Tigerstar had mutated them to grow and froze them at a young warrior's age. These mysterious, yet fierce, warriors all have two things in common: *Armor *Loyalty to the Dark Forest (by force) Their armor is two colors. One is a base color, and the other is the secondary that covers the shoulder armor, paws, and the visor color. This weird armor can only remove its headpiece, and the underbelly and tail piece (for the Dirtplace and for having kits). Although MachineClan kits were always born without armor, wueens have to bear to watch them at 2 moons, when they are weaned, be held down to the ground and be forced to wear this armor. Then, the leader will make the kits forget everything, and the queen will forget everything about having kits, yet she is allowed to have more than one litter. However, unlike Hawkfrost speeding up Shiningstar's age, she will give kits smaller "starting armor" and pass it down to other kits. When they reach a young warrior's age, the will freeze them and they will recieve special armor. DO NOT make your cat's fur description long, because their fur is hidden underneath their armor completely. When Shiningkit(star) was kidnapped by Tigerstar and he had Hawkfrost pin her down and control her, also making her grow to the size of a young, yet wise, warrior. Then, she became Shiningfeather, and then, with new armor on, Shiningstar. Tigerstar ordered her to form MachineClan by kidnapping the first three cats she would see, and that one had to be a queen nursing kits, brainwash them, and put them in armor. That is how this story had begun. Like DarknessClan, these cats do not entirely follow the code. Medicine Cats and their apprentices can have kits, and the leader as well, and elders can hunt and fight. They can cross the border. That is, if they are willing to be attacked by DarknessClan, AquaClan (yes, they live by a scrap metal and broken down cars heap by the lake where the waterfall is, but in a different cave then DarknessClan's), DawnClan (there are retractactable bear claws in the paw section of the armor, so they can climb), or JewelClan. Camp, Territory, Hunting, & Battle Information ﻿The Camp is a cave right near DarknessClan's, except closer to the lake. Inside, there are many broken down cars (that Tigerstar and his gang made sure were safe). Each one is home to a different group of cats. The biggest is for the warriors and queens, for the queens live in the trunk of the car (the hood of the trunk was broken off, so they will not suffocate). The second largest is the elder's den, and the third largest (with a slightly bigger attachment for herbs), is the Medicine Cat and MCA den. Then, there is a den for the deputy, and a den for the leader. Sadly, MachineClan's only official territory is their camp. They do share some hunting grounds with DarknessClan, though. They do border markers, too. That is, in their camp. DarknessClan led a raid that had caused near death to one of the 3 first MachineClan kits, Emberkit. Luckily, Tigerstar had came and saved the kit. For hunting, they put on oxygen tanks on their backs (supplied by Tigerstar), connect them to the headpiece, and they will steal AquaClan's fish. Or, they will use their Bear Claw attachments and climb up the Great Cliff onto DawnClan territory. There, they have the choice of stealing DawnClan's juicy prey, or heading around the Great Cliff for DuskClan or JewelClan prey. They do not sneak into DarknessClan camp only because they know that they would fail, and DarknessClan would start the war and take back all the land and caves they had let MachineClan have. Listings Leader: ''' Shiningstar - pale gray she-cat with a white forehead, and dark purple armor with light blue secondary markings. As a young kit, she was kidnapped by Tigerstar and armor from a golf cart was put on her. She was forced to grow older by Hawkfrost so that it would fit. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mother of Fangheart's kits: Emberkit - dark grey tom kit with a strange scar on his forehead from an attack led by Wetstar of DarknessClan. (Phoenix) Skyekit - pale icy blue she-cat. Shiningstar named her after her deceased mother, Skyepelt. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Tigerkit - dark ginger tom with black stripes and dark brown tabby patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. '''Deputy: This position is open! Medicine Cat: Gleamfur - shiny-furred, silky, gentle, dark grey she-cat with a brown paw, and shiny blue armor with lighter secondary markings. Secretly expecting Ironpaw's kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. MCA: This position is open! Warriors: Fangheart - dark brown, soft, silky-furred tom with long fangs and sleek, thin, light seafoam green armor with purple secondary. Shiningstar's mate. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Vizorheart - Blue tom with gray eyes and pure white armor. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Apprentice: Rubypaw Eclipseshadow - Black tom with gold eyes, yellow armo. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Bearclaw - Brown tom with brown eyes, long claws, brown armor. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Apprentices: Ironpaw - dark grey tom with long, smooth fur that is like real iron, and a suit of armor the same as his fur. About to become a young warrior. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Rubypaw - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, red armor. Roleplayed by Phoenix Violetpaw: Small, slender, agile, quick pale grey she-cat with bright violet eyes and silver armor. Roleplayed by Skydragon. Queens: Melonsky - pale green she-cat with darker stripes, and dark green armor with blue secondary. (Phoenix) Elders: This position is open! Roleplaying Center ﻿Please sign your posts, and go down two spaces an d type 4 -'s, then go down one space and begin roleplaying! Thank you! MachineClan's War with DarknessClan Shiningstar hissed, her belly round with kits. "Our future kits depend on this war! If we fight... well... we die! Bring me more members! Just don't take in clan cats... just rogues, loners, kittypets.... I don't care! Just bring me them!" The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 13:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Shiningstar is Tigerstar's daughter. He told her his secret relationship with her mother, Skyepelt, a former kittypet who kept her name, who died shortly after Shiningkit's birth.) Fangheart rushed to her side as she slowly began to have kits. "Quiet down, dear Shiningstar, I will remove your tailpiece and underbelly piece." He slowly removed the armor. Shiningstar purred. ... Before her, she found 3 kits quietly at her belly, suckling away. "The first MachineClan kits..." she mewed. "They're beautiful, Shiningstar." Tigerstar, who had come to see his daughter's kits, meowed. She licked his shadowy cheek. Fangheart seemed wary of Tigerstar, and stood behind Shiningstar. (First user to join this clan gets to play as Emberkit) The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 14:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vizorheart, Eclipseshadow and Bearclaw were practicing with Rubypaw. The she-cat was quite strong, though she was only 8 moons old. "Come on, keep moving!" Bearclaw ordered. Rubypaw dodged a sharp claw from Bearclaw and leapt onto Eclipseshadow. He flipped onto his back, though Rubypaw leapt seconds before falling. Vizorheart stopped. "Stop, stop!" he meowed loudly. The two warriors stopped, and Rubypaw sat down. "That was too vicious. She's an apprentice, for pete's sake," Vizorheart reminded. Eclipseshadow snorted. "What are you, a kittypet?" he sneered. "We can't damage our apprentices before they become warriors," Vizorheart spat. Bearclaw shrugged. "Oh, well. Come on, Eclipseshadow, let's get some rest," he meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 01:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Despite how it sounds, they won't escape until after the war with DarknessClan) Vizorheart took a fish from the fresh-kill pile. Though he wasn't hungry, he could feel Eclipseshadow and Bearclaw glaring at him. Rubypaw saw that and came up to her mentor. "Want to share?" Vizorheart meowed. Rubypaw nodded. The two headed to the far side of camp. "Are you okay?" Vizorheart asked. "That was worse than usual. Why can't Eclipseshadow and Bearclaw train Ironpaw or Violetpaw?" Rubypaw asked. Vizorheart sighed and slumped. "I don't know. Maybe they just need to work out stress?" he guessed. Rubypaw sighedn and lowered her head. "I only want to be a warrior. I don't want to be killed," she meowed. Vizorheart nodded. "Then here's what we'll do..." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpaw was wandering aimlessly around camp when she saw Vizorheart and Rubypaw. She padded over to them. "Hi," she mewed tentatively, "Whatcha doing?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 17:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just going over battle moves," Vizorheart meowed roughly. He pushed his fish towards Violetpaw. "Want this? Rubypaw and I aren't hungry," the white-armored tom admitted. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure. Thanks." Violetpaw accepted the fish, wondering what he was being so grumpy about. She took a bite of the fish. "Sorry you guys aren't hungry." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 23:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eclipseshadow nearly crushed my legs like Briarlight's. Vizorheart's a little touchy," Rubypaw added, quietly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah." Violetpaw nodded. "I see. Eclipseshadow's been quite touchy lately, or it seems like it." she murmured through her mouthful. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 05:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vizorheart rose to his paws. "If you'll excuse me, I ned a nap," he meowed, padding over to his den. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 12:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Kay." Violetpaw meowed. "See you later." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vizorheart collapsed into his nest and closed his eyes. He felt wrong, watching his apprentice take on trained warriors day after day. Opening his eyes, he saw in front of him a Clan of cats, much bigger than MachineClan. A black tom with long fur, colbalt blue eyes and a long tail came forward. "Vizorheart, you and Rubypaw must leave. MachineClan is not your home," he meowed. Vizorheart sat upright, breaking the dream. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Phoenix, you do know you were given Emberkit and Melonsky, right?) Emberkit squealed as Fangheart gently brushed his fur. Tigerkit leaped onto his back, squishing the smaller kit. Emberkit let out a mew of shock. Fangheart carefully moved Tigerkit aside and started purring. Skyekit slowly padded over, a tuft of fur hanging like a blade over her right eye. "You remnd me of Lilypaw, a CloudClan cat I once met. She was young and pretty, like you, Skyekit." Shiningstar mewed. She saw Vizorheart looking around camp nervously. "VIZORHEART!" she snapped. "Go catch more prey! Our clan is dying out, and what are you doing? Sulking around! GET TO WORK OR YOU WILL NOT BE AROUND FOR LONG!" Shiningstar snarled. Vizorheart whimpered and skidded off. "Fangheart, dear. Bring me more useless rogues, loners, kits, whatever, and I will reward you with your first apprentice. ... (Emberkit is supposed to have a scar on his forehead. When I was creating MachineClan I thought of cats who would avenge the destruction of his home. That's when I thought of Emberkit, Lilykit, and Tigerkit, who would grow up to be) Suddenly, there was yowling outside, and then the yowling came into camp. "DarknessClan!" Shiningstar hissed. Wetstar came in, saw the kits, and slashed at Emberkit, leaving a scar on his forehead. "EMBERKIT!" Shiningstar cried, rising to her paws. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 13:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know, 4pinkbear. And Vizorheart is not a chicken! And I'm still waiting for approval for my essay on Project: Essays and Short Stories) Vizorheart stomped angrily away from camp towards the cliffs. He leaned against one, tail twitching sadly. "Why do I even bother?" Vizorheart meowed. Rubypaw came up beside him. "I need to leave the camp. Shiningstar is annoying my fur off!" she meowed. Vizorheart nodded. Meanwhile, Eclipseshadow guarded Melonsky and Emberkit. "Mangy pieces of crowfood!" Eclipseshadow hissed at the DarknessClan cats. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 13:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpaw hissed angrily as Shiningstar yowled orders to Vizorheart. The leader could be so cruel! Why was the clan treated this way? She shook her head and headed out of the camp to hunt. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 22:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberkit cowered as Melonsky protected him. Where was Shiningstar? Meanwhile, Vizorheart and Rubypaw were sitting on a cliff. They were tired of all the fighting, all the belittlement, all the training. "I want to leave. I want to spread my wings and fly away from this Clan," Rubypaw admitted. "I know. But it'll be hard. If they found out...never mind what they'd do..." Vizorheart murmured. Rubypaw nodded. "I know. I know we won't leave easily, but we can at least try. At least we can fight," she meowed. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 18:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bearclaw tore into camp and clawed at the nearest DarknessClan cat angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 19:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans